The ThymUS 2016 International Conference on Lymphopoiesis, T cell Differentiation and Immune Reconstitution will be held in Wailea Beach, HI from June 5-10, 2016. This is the fifth iteration of this conference, which is the only US-based conference specifically dedicated to the topic of the thymus and T lymphocyte differentiation, and how these processes are altered during aging and by disease. The conference therefore has a unique scientific content, addressing the highly dynamic and prolific field of adaptive immunity, thymus organogenesis, and T cell development and differentiation, and is relevant for resistance to infection, immune homeostasis from birth to aging, immune reconstitution after therapeutic or pathologic T cell ablation, self-tolerance, and autoimmunity. Importantly, the conference provides several unparalleled features, including (i) a singular focus on thymus biology, which is unique in the Americas; (ii) low cost to all attendees, with additional subsidies provided to trainees; (iii) an extremely rich array of unbiased presentation opportunities, with special attention to trainees; (iv) a highly stimulating informal interactive environment, providin trainees with access to leaders in the field for the duration of the conference; and (v) linkage to an industry-sponsored Society of Immunotherapy in Cancer (SITC) conference on immune-therapy in cancer to place in clinical context the basic science findings presented at ThymUS.